


fade

by cozyshiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Voltron, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyshiba/pseuds/cozyshiba
Summary: keith x reader





	fade

He watched you sway, eyes gleaming, heart filling the room with a splendid golden glow. The drink in his hand he merely nursed, holding it over his lips to hide the growing smile as he watched you laugh, hand clutching your chest, teeth gleaming out of a wide smile.

You didn’t notice him, but he sure did notice you. 

Allura was by your side, a glass in hand. She had offered one to you, but you simply refused, claiming illness to the foggy drink. Allura was the one making you laugh so hard that your chest fluttered with gasps of air and your skin radiated enjoyment. God, were you perfect.

“Keith! My good, Black Paladin! How are you?” He glanced over to the smiling Altean man. However, his wasn’t the smile he wanted to watch or create. That notion was held by you.

“Hey, Coran.” Keith stated, voice muffled under the glass that was pressed to his lips. His eyes kept straying to you, midn occupied by you, and soon Coran turned your way as well. The ginger chuckled and pat Keith on the shoulder before walking over to Allura and you, joining the conversation as easily as flying a ship. Allura smirked at whatever Coran said to her and turned toward you, lips moving, pronouncing incomprehensible words that you seemed to hear.

You blushed and turned your head slightly, gaze catching Keith’s. His eyes widened and he turned away, instead glancing into his glass as he took a sip of the clear, bubbling liquid. However much Keith tried to play off his staring, you knew better.

He had caught your attention.

“Hello!” You smiled that glittering smile, and accent pouring through your teeth, almost as prominent as the alien marks coating your face. “I am Y/N, and you must be Keith, the new Black Paladin?” He nodded in answer, pressing the glass closer to his lips, surely turning them white. “Would you like to go for a walk, Keith?” He nodded and opened his eyes.

Tears streamed down his face. He held the sweater you always wore to his chest. Your scent was fading, and so was his memory of you. Only had you been gone two months, yet Keith was having trouble picturing your eyes or the way you glided across the floor.

He missed you. God, did he miss you.

It wasn’t anyone’s fault, yet he still blamed himself. He wasn’t there; he was in a pod, healing from a difficult battle and you were out there, fighting your own, and losing. Keith clutched the creme sweater and buried his face into it, letting it soak up his tears.

He loved you, but you would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to tell me what you liked and what you didn't! (i hope I destroyed your hearts)
> 
> -cozyshiba


End file.
